libertarianismfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Ebeling
Richard M. Ebeling (born January 30, 1950)http://www.birthdatabase.com/cgi-bin/query.pl?textfield=richard&textfield2=ebeling&age= is an American libertarian author, and was president of the Foundation for Economic Education (FEE) from 2003 to 2008. He has written and edited numerous books, including the three-volume Selected Writings of Ludwig von Mises (Liberty Fund). His most recent works are Political Economy, Public Policy, and Monetary Economics: Ludwig von Mises and the Austrian Tradition, (Routledge, 2010), and Austrian Economics and the Political Economy of Freedom (Edward Elgar, 2003). He is the co-author and co-editor of, In Defense of Capitalism.Northwood University Press, 2010 Life Ebeling received his B.A. degree in economics from California State University, Sacramento, his M.A. degree in economics from Rutgers University, and a Ph.D. in economics from Middlesex University in London, UK. Ebeling's biography at The Future of Freedom Foundation website He served as a lecturer at University College Cork, Ireland, from 1981 to 1983, as an assistant professor at the University of Dallas from 1984 to 1988, and then as the Ludwig von Mises Professor of Economics at Hillsdale College from 1988 to 2003.Mackinac.org From 1989 to 2003, he also served as vice president of academic affairs for the Future of Freedom Foundation. Ebeling was named president of Foundation for Economic Education (FEE) in May 2003, and announced in April 2008 that he was resigning his position to return to teaching. From 2004 to 2005, Ebeling served as an Adjunct Professor at The King's College in New York City. He taught mostly economics classes, including Microeconomics and History of Economic Thought. He was the Shelby C. Davis Visiting Professor in American Economic History and Entrepreneurship at Trinity College in Hartford, Connecticut (2008–2009), and a senior fellow at the American Institute for Economic Research (AIER) in Great Barrington, Massachusetts (2008–2009). Ebeling is currently a professor of economics at Northwood University in Midland, MI.Northwood.edu He regularly teaches courses on Austrian Economic Theory, History of Economic Thought, Economics of Public Policy, Money and Banking, and Philosophy of American Enterprise. In 1990–1991, Ebeling frequently traveled to the former Soviet Union consulting with the government of Lithuania and with members of the Russian Parliament and the city of Moscow on free market reform and privatization of the socialist economy.Discussed in this interview Ebeling is also noted to have discovered "lost papers" of the Austrian economist and classical liberal, Ludwig von Mises in a formerly secret Soviet archive.The Story of the Lost Papers Looted by the Nazis from his Vienna apartment in 1938, Mises' papers were captured by the Soviet Army at the end of the Second World War. Following the documents discovery and translation Ebeling edited and published the three volume series Selected Writings of Ludwig von Mises.Selected Writings of Ludwig von Mises Ebeling received the “Franz Cuhel Award for Excellence in Free Market Education” presented by the Liberalni Institute (Prague, 2007)See PCPE 2007 Čuhel Memorial Lecture and the “Liberty in Theory: Lifetime Award”http://www.sourcewatch.org/index.php?title=Libertarian_Alliance presented by Libertarian Alliance/Libertarian International (London, 2005). He has also twice been a Hayek Fellow at the Institute for Humane Studies (1975, 1977). Ebeling's main interests are privatization, monetary reform, free trade, and the economics of the United States, Latin America, Eastern Europe and Asia. He has been a guest lecturer at Francisco Marroquin University in Guatemala, the Prague School of Economics in the Czech Republic, at INTI (International University) in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia, and the American National University (ANC) in Colombo, Sri Lanka. See also * The Freeman References External links *FFF biography Category:1950 births Category:American economists Category:American libertarians Category:Austrian School economists Category:Libertarian theorists Category:Living people Category:People from New York City Category:People from Westchester County, New York Category:Rutgers University alumni Category:California State University, Sacramento alumni Category:Hillsdale College faculty it:Richard Ebeling pl:Richard Ebeling ru:Эблинг, Ричард